


peter and shuri's shenanigans™

by marvelenthusiast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Meme Lord Peter Parker, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Memes, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter is a Little Shit, Scientist Peter Parker, Scientist Shuri (Marvel), Singer Peter Parker, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelenthusiast/pseuds/marvelenthusiast
Summary: shuri and peter are absolute memelords.





	1. "the 'go crazy, go stupid' and 'bust down thotiana' remix"

**Author's Note:**

> btw peter is recreating this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gxr4WjTOKuc

Peter was always a musical kid growing up. He was in choir for three years, he plays over four different instruments and he was even the section leader in his high school’s marching band. So yeah, Peter is definitely talented in the musical sense. 

After the bite however, he decided to quit all of that because of how busy he was. Him quitting choir and marching band didn’t mean that he stopped singing or playing his instruments. Any chance that he got, he was singing or playing the piano. 

When the Accords were to be settled, T’Challa and his sister, Shuri came to visit New York and that’s when the chaos had begun. At first, they didn’t really talk to each other. All they really did was say hey. But that all changed when Tony, T’Challa, Shuri, and Peter all went to grab some food to keep their minds off of the Accords for a minute and get a breath of fresh air.

They had been driving, Tony and T’Challa in the front and Peter and Shuri in the back. Both teens were on their phones, mutually ignoring each other.

Peter looked up from his phone and saw a sign that read “ROAD WORK AHEAD” and proceeded to scream, “ROAD WORK AHEAD?” and he was about to finish the vine himself when Shuri suddenly looked up from her phone and screeched, “UH YEAH! I SURE HOPE IT DOES!” 

Tony almost crashed the car, and both Shuri and Peter were dying of laughter, tears coming out of their eyes. That right there was when a new friendship was formed. They have been inseparable ever since. 

The Avengers had eventually settled everything and everyone was now living at the Avengers compound. Peter would visit almost every weekend and Shuri and T’Challa were currently visiting for the week. The Avengers had only been together again for about 5 months but everyone could agree that they were already done with Peter and Shuri’s bullshit™.

One day in particular, both teens were working in the lab and just chatting about memes, people, and just anything they could think of. Peter brought up the fact that he could sing and play several instruments, and that sparked an idea in Shuri.

“Peter! Did you see that video where that one girl was singing that ‘Go crazy, Go stupid’ and ‘Bust Down Thotiana’ remix?!” Shuri asked in excitement.

“OH MY GOD YES!” Peter replied- no, more like screamed back.

\---

Both teens were in the living room of the compound, Shuri holding up her phone and Peter sitting at the piano ready to play.

“Are you ready Peter?”

“Yessir!”

Shuri starts recording and Peter starts to play the beginning of the remix on the piano and clears his throat.

“AHEMM... Go crazyyyyyyy, go stupidddddd, go crazyyy, go stuPID- go crazyyyyyy, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STUPIIIIIIIUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIUUUIIIIIIIIUUUUUUOOOOOOHO oh babyuh! Bust downnn, thotianAAAAA BUSSSSSSSSS DOWWWWWNNNNN THOTIANAAA! I wanna see ya, wanna see YAAA, BUSTTT DOWNNN, bust dowwwwwwnnnn.” 

“OH MY GOD ART PETER LITERAL ART IM CRYING,” Shuri manages to wheeze out.

Peter is now laughing hysterically. They both were laughing so hard, that they fall to the floor holding their stomachs, trying desperately to catch their breath. Shuri’s phone ends up on the other side of the room because Peter accidentally kicks it in his fit of laughter, but Shuri is too amused to care.

Peter and Shuri had completely forgotten that it was movie night tonight. They were 100% oblivious to the fact that literally all of the Avengers, including Thor and Loki, were all standing at the doorway and they saw all of this go down from start to finish. 

After about a good minute, they had calmed down, wiped their tears, and looked up to see every single one of their childhood heros staring at them in either amusement, shock, or confusion.

“Peter! What, and I cannot stress this enough, the FUCK!” Tony screams.

(Shuri uploaded the video to Youtube and it went viral within the hour)


	2. the time they fought with real lightsabers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaos. literal chaos.

Other than Peter and Shuri screeching about these so called “vines” and “memes”, it was nothing Tony couldn’t handle. Sure they were annoying, but it was manageable for him, or so he thought.

Tony and Pepper had went out to a gala, and the rest of the Avengers were just hanging around in either the lab, the kitchen, or the gym. This meant that the two teens were both left unsupervised, which was a huge mistake.

Both Shuri and Peter shared a love for Star Wars. They had binged the movies at least four times together, and were always just as excited to binge them as the last time. When they had finished the saga, it was around eleven o’clock at night. Out of nowhere, an idea sparked in Peter. 

“Wait! Get this, what if we tried to make real lightsabers?” Peter asked.

Shuri thought about it for a moment, and her eyes lit up before she replied, “I actually think that it might work!”

Peter was a little skeptical of what Shuri was saying.

“Is this a prank?” Peter questioned.

“No, seriously!” 

“Deadass?”

“Deadass.”

They gave each other this look of excitement and full on sprinted to the lab. 

\---

After the gala, Tony was way too exhausted to go down to the lab like he originally planned on doing. He didn’t hear Shuri nor did he hear Peter and was very grateful because all he wanted to do was sleep for the next 86 centuries.

Little did he know however, both teens were crafting literal death machines in his lab a few floors below him. 

\---

Tony woke up at 2 o’clock in the morning to the sounds of full on screeching. 

“Oh for fucks sake,” Tony sighed. 

After waking up a bit more, Tony asked FRIDAY, “What’s going on?”

“It appears that Peter and Shuri are full on fighting with real lightsabers in the living room, sir.” FRIDAY replied.

And Tony has never ran faster.

As he made his way down on the elevator, he heard Peter yell, “REBECCA, IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!”

And he heard Shuri scream, “I WON’T HESITATE BITCH!”

The elevator doors finally opened and Tony entered the living room. Thomas Hobbes was right. Chaos is ensuing. Both teens were on the ledge of the railing with literal lightsabers, fighting their hearts out. Peter had a red lightsaber and Shuri had a blue one. They were also sprinting on the ledge, which almost gave Tony an actual heart attack. 

Tony wanted to scream, “PETER AND SHURI GET DOWN FROM THERE OR SO HELP ME” but he realized that if he did, they will get startled and get hurt. So Tony took a deep breath in attempt to compose himself, which only kinda worked, and he slowly walked up to them.

“Hey, Peter and Shuri, please get down.” Tony said through gritted teeth.

Both teens were slightly startled, but none of them fell. They complied because even if they won’t admit it, they are horrified of Tony when he goes into mother hen mode.

When Tony was sure that they were safe, he shouts, “PETER AND SHURI WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!”

(After begging their hearts out, they were allowed to keep their lightsabers, but only if they wore protective gear when fighting. They never did wear the gear, but Tony didn’t need to know that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos to you if you understood the thomas hobbes reference. the government nerd in me jumped out


	3. the grocery store run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thought that Shuri and Peter were taking an innocent trip to the grocery store. Oh boy, was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally wrote this at 3am

It was a Friday evening when Peter and Shuri entered Trader Joe’s. Peter had just gotten out of school and Shuri was visiting the Avengers Compound for the weekend because T’Challa had some business with the Avengers (Shuri didn’t care enough to ask). They had been planning this for the whole week and had Tony and T’Challa think that it was just an innocent trip to the grocery store. Oh boy, were they wrong. Peter had brought Tony’s credit card that Tony gave to him with the complete intention of draining it out. 

Shuri was vlogging the whole experience for her Youtube channel, which currently had 94 million subscribers and counting (Pewdiepie needs to watch his back). They were traveling through the chips aisle and Shuri was pushing Peter around in a shopping cart while he was holding her camera. 

“Hey bitches! Today Peter and I are at Trader Joe’s to fuck shit up!” Shuri yelled, getting a weird look from an elderly lady that had walked past, causing both teens to giggle.

Shuri and Peter, being the memelords that they are, made several meme/vine references. For instance, Shuri chucked an apple with full force at Peter’s head, while screeching, “Yeet!” After almost getting knocked out of the cart, Peter screams back, “Ah fuck! I can’t believe you’ve done this!”

They also pass by the chicken section. Shuri yells, “Chicken stripsssssss!” and Peter replies- more like screams, “Fuck ya chicken strips!” This resulted in a store employee telling them to keep it down, but with a smile on their face, because they were a fellow Gen Z and they knew exactly what a vine was.

They had also stocked up on way too many snacks. Enough to feed the Avengers for at least a week. That includes two super soldiers and two gods. Shuri was filming Peter while he was ranting about his absurd amount of kids and grandkids that he needed to feed. 

“Oh fuck! I need to feed my 3,000 kids and my 8,000 grandkids stat or they’ll hecking starve!” Peter screeches as he shoves an insane amount of junk food in the cart while Shuri pushes him down the aisle, laughing hysterically. 

During their trip, while they headed down the refrigerator aisle, Shuri turned on her camera and handed it to Peter and then proceeded to open up the fridge door, grab a giant jug of chocolate milk, and chuck it really hard over the aisle while screaming, “This bitch empty, yeet!” (it was not empty). Peter gasps and after a good three seconds, they can hear the jug collide with the ground a few aisles down and they heard someone yell, “what the fuck, Richard!” which sent both teens into a laughing fit. 

Peter and Shuri also played ‘The Floor is Lava’, in attempt to get the other person to jump in the most absurd places without jumping on their own shopping cart (they succeeded). Shuri managed to get Peter to jump on a conveyor belt at the check-out (causing Peter to get yelled at, where he hastily apologized), and Peter got Shuri to jump onto a row of shopping carts, knocking them all over the place.

After messing around in the store for a good three hours, the sun was coming down and they needed to leave so they could fill up the car with all their groceries (for Peter’s 11,000 kids and grandkids). It took three store employees to get everything scanned in a grand total of 35 minutes. 

The total price of everything was $1,047.27. When the amount was shown, Peter gasped, and then he swiped the credit card, keeping a hand over his mouth. “And that is when Peter knew, he fucked up,” Shuri says to the camera. 

They had Happy pick them up, and he didn’t even question why they had around one hundred bags full of groceries. 

\---

Tony was casually working in his lab after having a meeting with the Avengers when FRIDAY spoke up. 

“Boss, it appears that Peter spent $1,047.27 at Trader Joe’s.”

“Why?!” Tony asks, hysterical.

\---

Thanks to Peter’s super strength, it only took them four trips to get all of the groceries into the kitchen. 

As they were putting the last few bags down, Tony heads into the room, and sees all the bags basically covering the entire kitchen floor.

“Peter, Shuri, what the fuck?!”

(Don’t worry, they payed for the damages and cleaned up the chocolate milk and shopping carts. Also, Shuri’s video went viral.)


	4. the avengers bubble soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was definitely worth all the money spent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, i’m open to receive constructive criticism on my writing! in fact, it would be greatly appreciated. as i’m having fun writing this, i also want to become a better writer. (that sounds cheesy as heck but it’s true lol)

It was the beginning of summer break and Shuri and Peter were extremely ecstatic to see each other. May and Ramonda had approved of Peter and Shuri staying at the compound for the entirety of the summer.

They have only known each other for about nine months, but they’re so close that if someone said that they were inseparable since the womb, it would definitely be believable. They were especially enthusiastic about this greeting because they haven’t seen each other for a good month and now they had the entire summer together.

It was the last day of Peter’s sophomore year and he was greeted by a grinning and cheerful Shuri standing near the front door.

“Peter!” Shuri screamed.

“Oh my god! Shuri!” Peter screeched back, sprinting towards the princess.

They had pulled each other into a tight embrace, not caring who was watching. After hugging for approximately thirty seconds, they finally pulled away. They began to explain their summer plans at a mile a minute to each other, but were interrupted by a slightly annoyed Happy.

“Guys, you have an entire summer ahead of you guys to talk to each other. Come on! Let’s go to the car.” 

“Okay!” Both teens exclaim, walking side by side to the car and continuing their conversation. An amused Happy proceeds to follow them to the car, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

—-  
Peter and Shuri had been planning to kick off the beginning of summer break with “Avengers bubble soccer”. Bubble soccer is basically where people get into a giant, plastic, inflatable ball, and obviously, play soccer. After begging and pleading, they got all of the Avengers, including Loki, to join them. Their main point was that it would be a great bonding activity, which is what convinced most of them to join. 

Peter may or may not have used the credit card that Tony gave to him for “important things only” to buy fourteen inflatable bubbles, and two soccer nets, costing a grand total of $5,567.99, to Tony’s horror.

When confronted about this expensive purchase, Peter had explained to Tony that this was in fact extremely important and essential to his survival. Tony may be a billionaire, but he wants teach Peter to be more responsible, and this clearly wasn’t helping. All Tony had muttered was: “This better be fun.”

They had the teams set. There’s a Red Team, and a Blue Team. The Red Team consisted of Tony, Peter, Clint, Sam, Thor, Bucky, and Vision. The Blue Team consisted of Steve, Shuri, T’Challa, Bruce, Wanda, Loki, and Natasha. For goalies, they had created two robots to guard each net. They had them programmed so they would guard the net exactly how a normal person would, occasionally missing and occasionally stopping a ball from going in. They made sure it was fair for both teams when it came to the goalie. 

Everyone had mutually agreed to reduce the amount of their powers that they used and focus on purely their soccer skills and ability. They had also attempted to make their teams equally matched to the other based on the inferred soccer skill set of each person. The first team to reach ten points would win. Shuri and Peter had explained all the rules to everyone who had no idea what soccer was, and then they began. 

Highlights of the match:

-Wanda accidentally tripped and kept rolling and couldn’t stop herself, but it resulted in her hitting the ball into the goal and scoring for her team.

-It was revealed that Bruce secretly used to play soccer and is still really good. He scored two of the goals for his team.

-Steve, a super soldier, flipped upside down  
after falling over and couldn’t get up until a wheezing Tony finally helped him. 

-Bucky chucked his metal arm at the ball somehow and scored. It was so impressive that they didn’t even count it as a handball and the point was added onto his team’s score.

-Loki scored a goal while full-on screeching “Yeet!” Peter and Shuri were extremely excited and later discovered that he in fact watches vines and thoroughly enjoys them. A friendship between the two teens and Loki was later formed.

-While Thor was trying to get to the ball, he collided with Peter at full force and sent Peter flying. Thankfully, his bubble cushioned his collision with the concrete wall. Tony held his breath and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Peter hit the wall, but released the breath when Peter got up, laughing. 

-Clint was attempting to block Natasha from getting the ball, but failed when Natasha executed a perfect front flip over Clint in her ball because, you know, she’s Natasha.

-The score was 9-9 and it could be anyone’s game. Shuri had quickly maneuvered around the other Avengers and kicked the ball at full force while screaming “Skedaddle, Skedoodle!” and when it went past the robot goalie and into the goal, she screeched, “Your dick is now a noodle!”

After playing for approximately three hours, with obvious breaks, the Blue Team had won 10-9, thanks to Shuri. Peter couldn’t even be bitter over losing because of how funny the last goal was. Everyone had loads of fun and agreed to do this every other Friday. This game formed new friendships, was a great team bonding activity (especially after the accords), and it was an amazing way to kick off this summer.

(Tony had a lot of fun and now didn’t care that Peter had spent so much money on the equipment anymore. Because it was definitely worth it.)


	5. surpassing pewdiepie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pewdiepie has left the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this out of pure boredom at 4 am fksjkskdjfkr!! i also wrote this while i was sleep deprived so i’m sorry if it’s bad, i just wanted to get something out:)

It was known that Shuri had an extremely successful YouTube channel. In fact, she had the second most subscribed channel on the planet. It wasn’t going to be like that for long.

Pewdiepie currently had the most, but Shuri was creeping up right behind him. Pewdiepie had about 99 million subscribers, and Shuri had approximately 98.5 million. 

It was well-known amongst the Avengers about this YouTube rivalry and surprisingly, everyone, even Natasha Romanoff, a former Russian spy raised in the Red Room, was extremely invested in this.

All of the Avengers were sitting in the living room. They were having their movie night when they were interrupted by an extremely ecstatic Shuri.

“Guys! I’m literally 3,000 subscribers away from Pewdiepie!”

“Oh my god! Pull up the subscriber counts right now!” Loki screamed.

Tony had told FRIDAY to pull up the subscriber counts of both YouTube channels, revealing a gap of now only about 1,000 subscibers. Shuri was at approximately 99.5 million and Pewdiepie at 99.6 million.

Shuri pulls out her phone, starts a livestream, and shows the subscriber count. At this point Shuri was about 500 subscribers away. 

“Guys! So I’m here at the Avengers compound, and we were having our weekly movie night, when I was notified that I’m about to beat Pewdiepie! We’re right on the brink of 100 million, meaning I could be the first to hit it, which is hecking iconic if you ask me.” Shuri explains quickly.

After explaining the situation, she sets down her phone near the back of the living room, giving the viewers a view of both her and the Avengers. Shuri then sprints to stand with the rest of the Avengers, who are watching the screen intently.

The count was going up really fast, and the gap at this point was at 70 subscribers. 

“I’m about to say it. Pewdiepie, I don’t care that you broke your elbow.” Shuri says right as she surpasses Pewdiepie. Seconds later, she hits 100 million, right before Pewdiepie could.

The Avengers were going crazy, and so was the comment section on her livestream. Peter sprinted up to her and hugged her tight.

“And this, ladies and gentlemen, is how you do it!” Peter exclaims to the stream, after pulling away from the embrace with Shuri.

“Thank you so much for all the support, and Pewdiepie has left the chat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re going to pretend that t-series doesn’t exist in the mcu because, you know, they’re trash.


End file.
